Love Is Like Snowflake
by Channie10
Summary: KaiSoo / ONE SHOOT


Love is like Snowflake

Cast : Kyungsoo

Genre : Angst

Rated : T

..

..

..

..

'Hei apa yang terjadi?'

'Lihatlah dasar namja tak tahu malu , sudah tahu Kai sudah punya pacar masih mendekatinya'

'Kasihan sekali dia ya!'

Kira-kira itulah yang berhasil Kyungsoo dengar dari sayup-sayup orang yang mengerumuninya tengah dicaci-maki oleh Luhan "Bukankah kau menyukai Kai?"teriak Luhan . Kyungsoo semakin menundukkan kepalanya "Katakan … kenapa kau seperti anak ayam yang sangat penakut"teriak Luhan lagi semakin lama kata-katanya semakin pedas

Ia takut . Takut dengan kemarahan Luhan , takut akan semua orang yang membicarakannya dan takut akan Kai yang akan menjauhinya kelak . Kyungsoo memang penakut ia sadar itu tapi , apa dia salah bila ia menyukai Kai ? . Ini terlalu benar hingga membuatnya takut

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya , membuatnya bertemu pandang dengan Luhan –kekasih Kai- . Mata dan hidungnya memerah , tangannya mengepal erat . Ia sangat takut bahwa ini akan terjadi . Semua rahasianya yang sudah berusaha ia tutupi dengan berlagak menjadi seorang yang acuh didepan Kai . Ini sia-sia , semuanya . Ini sudah berakhir , batin Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri jalan yang sepi . Ini musim semi , dan udara dingin masih terasa sangat menusuk . Kyungsoo berjalan dengan sweeter yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya . Kepalanya menunduk , tak berani menatap langit yang seakan tengah memarahinya . Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk duduk disebuah bangku berwarna cokelat tua dengan pohon lemon sedang disampingnya

"Hah…"menghela nafasnya . Kenapa ini harus terjadi begitu cepat , kenapa perasaan ini tumbuh begitu subur dihatinya . Ia tak tahu , satu jawaban yang entah bisa atau tidak menjawab segala tanda tanya dikepalanya . Mengalihkan pandangannya saat mata bulatnya melihat sepasang namja yang –tentu saja- ia kenal tengah duduk berdua dibangku yang berada tak jauh dengannya , bercumbu mesra tanpa memperdulikan angin musim semi yang meusuk kulit dan pandangan beberapa orang yang memandang mereka bingung . Kyungsoo menghela nafas sekali lagi . Ia tahu , ia harus terbiasa dengan ini . Meski sesakit apa yang ia rasakan sekarang

Kyungsoo duduk santai ditempat duduknya dikelas . Matanya sayu , samar ada sebuah lingkaran hitam yang mengelilinginya . Bibirnya tersenyum kecil , lalu ia berdiri dan berjalan dengan membawa kotak bekal ditangan kanannya . Pagi ini ia ingin memakan sarapannya dikantin , karena masih pagi jadi kantin tentu saja masih sepi

Kyungsoo duduk disalah satu bangku dikantin itu , membuka kotak bekalnya . Dua buah Lemon Muffins dan sekotak susu yang baru dibelinya menjadi sarapannya kali ini . "Hei … Luhan Hyung , beri aku suapannya"manja seorang namja yang duduk dipojok kantin itu . Kyungsoo –lagi-lagi- menunduk , menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya dalam . Perlahan jantungnya berdetak lebih dari biasanya

Kyungsoo tahu karena namja itu –Kai , ia merasakan detak jantung yang –mungkin- belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya . Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya untuk melirik mereka yang tengah duduk berdua dipojok Kantin . Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut , Luhan dan Kai tengah bercanda luwes , Kai tertawa lepas Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil melihatnya

Kyungsoo tahu perasaan ini sekarang . Ia merasa –iri , iri dengan Xi Luhan . Ia juga ingin , sangat ingin sejujurnya . Ia sangat ingin menjadi alasan kenapa Kai tersenyum tampan dan tertawa lepas . Ia –sangat menginginkannya

Kyungsoo menekan tuts-tuts piano didepannya . Sekarang waktunya Kim Seongsae dan berarti itu seni music , dan bila Kim seongsae tak ada ini sudah kebiasaan Kyungsoo . Ia akan meminta ijin untuk memainkan piano diruang music selama jam pelajaran seni music .

Kyungsoo memjamkan matanya , mencoba menghayati lagu yang sedang dimainkannya . Kyungsoo menekan tuts piano hingga menghasilkan sebuah alunan melodi yang manis dan indah bila didengarkan . Tersenyum kecil tatkala ia berhasil menyelesaikan lagunya

Prok … Prok .. Prok …

Kyungsoo membuka matanya saat sebuah tepukan tangan meninterupsinya . Matanya membulat lucu saat ia melihat siapa orang yang bertepuk tangan untuknya . Yah , hanya untuknya . Kai , lelaki itu tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang masih saling bertepuk

"Wah … daebak . Kyungsoo , kau Kyungsoo kan?"tanya Kai . Kyungsoo memandang Kai dengan senyum yang terlukis diwajahnya , lalu dengan satu hentakan jantung yang berdetak cepat Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya

Kyungsoo berjalan sedikit demi sedikit menelusuri sepanjang garis pantai . Ini tour musim panas terakhirnya karna yah dia sudah kelas dua belas . Kyungsoo kembali merenungi semuanya , semua usahanya tak berarti sama sekali dimatanya –Kai . Detakan jantung yang semakin cepat itu , dan wajah datar didepan Kai sudah tak bisa dipertahankannya lagi . Ia sudah lelah , Kyungsoo menyerah dalam hal untuk mendapatkan cinta Kai . Tapi , ia tak akan berhenti . Tak akan berhenti meskipun cinta itu semakin lama semakin menyakitinya

Entah Kyungsoo yang bodoh atau Kai yang kurang peka . Ia sudah berusaha untuk menyatakannya –meskipun secara tidak langsung- , Kyungsoo ingin Kai . Bukan , hatinya yang menginginkan Kai . Bukan dia .

Kyungsoo duduk diatas pasir pantai sambil menerawang jauh laut didepannya . Masa bodoh kalau saja wali kelasnya akan berputar-putar mencarinya , ia hanya ingin disini . Hatinya sungguh lelah , hingga ia tak ingin menyakiti hatinya lagi . Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat setetes air mata mengalir melalui pipi bulatnya

"Hiks…hikss"satu isakan keluar dari mulutnya disusul dengan isakan-isakan berikutnya . Ini bodoh , dan sakit dalam satu waktu . Ia tak kuat , sungguh . Ia ingin Kai mengerti , ia ingin egois tapi sekali lagi . Logika mengalahkannya . Ia hanya bisa berangan atau paling tidak ia hanya bisa memiliki Kai dalam mimpinya , mimpi yang didalamnya apapun yang ia inginkan bisa menjadi miliknya . Ini nyata , Kyungsoo ingin –sangat- merubahnya seperti didalam mimpinya

Cinta sedang melanda hati Kyungsoo , seperti hujan yang sedang melanda sebuah daerah . Ini saatnya , ia harus berubah . Walau sedikit demi sedikit dengan rasa takut yang menyelimutinya . Ia hanya ingin menunjukkan kepada semua , bahwa cinta …. –bisa muncul dari hatinya yang dingin .

Kyungsoo bukan manusia es yang tak bisa merasakan cinta . Hanya saja , ia butuh itu . Ia butuh cinta yang bisa membuatnya menghangat , cinta yang bisa melelehkan kedinginan hatinya dan membuatnya menjadi lebih hangat . Dan itu –Kai

Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya . Lalu berjalan kembali menuju penginapan , ia ingin segera berada dialam mimpinya . Alam dimana ia bisa memiliki apapun termasuk Kai

Musim dingin menyelimuti tahun terakhirnya di SHS untuk menuju kejenjang yang lebih tinggi . Kyungsoo berjalan dengan jaket tebal yang melilit tubuhnya , berjalan menuju taman yang biasa ia kunjungi . Berjalan sedikit demi sedikit , ketakutan menyelimutinya . Ia takut ia akan lebih sakit bila jauh dengan Kai . Ia mencabut kalimatnya saat tour musim panas bulan lalu , ia tidak bisa . Ia tak bisa berubah , ia terjebak terlalu dalam .

Seperti seekor kucing kecil yang terjerembab didalam lubang sedalam satu meter . Sekuat apapun ia mencoba berontak , ia akan semakin menderita dibuatnya . Kyungsoo tak bisa merubah apapun , ia hanya bersikap pasrah . Pasrah dengan apa yang sudah ditakdirkan tuhan untuknya

Kyungsoo berdiri disamping pohon lemon sedang ditempat yang sering ia duduki . Mengambil segenggam penuh salju , lalu melihat dengan sangat teliti bagaimana salju itu berubah menjadi air lalu jatuh ketanah . Tak bisa dipegang

Mulai saat ini Kyungsoo tahu , Kai seperti itu . Seperti salju , yang tak bisa ia raih . Tak bisa ia genggam ditangannya , karena ia akan jatuh ketanah seperti itu . Kai sama , ia sulit untuk Kyungsoo raih , sulit untuk Kyungsoo genggam .Karena Kai …

Akan selalu bisa lepas dari genggamannya dan Kai itu terlalu tinggi untuk diraihnya .

END

How readers?

What do you think about that ? Bored ?

I'm sorry if yes , I'm trying to do my best

So RnR , Please !


End file.
